


A life for 3

by Witty_Clever_Username



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Mentioned Harry Potter, Mentioned James Potter, Mentioned Lily Evans Potter, Referenced murder, peter's treason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Clever_Username/pseuds/Witty_Clever_Username
Summary: It wasn’t like it was something Peter wanted to do, he loved his friends very much. Only it had come down to a choice, Them or him.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	A life for 3

It wasn’t like it was something Peter wanted to do, he loved his friends very much. Only it had come down to a choice, Them or him. It’s an easy choice from an outside perceptive, when your life isn’t on the line it’s so simple to say you’d die for your friends. It’s something he’d thought many times, for them he’d die. It had seemed so clear cut, until of course he was slapped in the face with reality.

He wasn’t ready to die, he’d hardly started living to be fair. At 21 life had really just begun for him, he had wanted a life of promise and opportunity but war was rapidly stealing his youth. It wasn’t even so much his future, or the promise of the end of the war, it was the little things that got to him. When he thought about it, wand pressed to his chest, it was all the little things: that first sip of coffee in the morning, the smell after a summer rain, a hot shower after a long day. He wasn’t ready to give any of those up, to cease to feel any of them again.

Now he had done the deed, he’d traded 3 for his. He could tell them, save them and go back on his deal, but where would that leave him? Azkaban for betraying them, or more likely dead once The Dark Lord won. It seemed more and more likely by the day that the Order would lose, numbers dwindled every day. 

Even if they so happened to win and he told them now and they spared him from a half life in prison, he’d still lose his friends. They would never trust him again, not like this. He’d never be sat here again watching Harry so James and Lily could have a break. No, their trust would be forever altered.

Still this hurt, every second of this felt like pieces were being ripped from his soul. He’d recover though, after tonight his life would mend in time. He could one day be rocking his own son to sleep for an afternoon nap the way he was right now for Harry. All because of this choice, this painful choice gave him options.

Harry’s breathing evened out into sleep in his arms, signifying the end of his last few moments with the boy. It’s hard to feel a sleeping baby in your arms and know it’s the last time you’ll see the child breathing. Harry was giving him the option though to feel his own child drift to sleep in his arms one day. That’s at least what he had to tell himself as he kissed the baby’s forehead and placed him in the cot.

Harry wouldn’t understand but still as he turned to leave he felt he had to say something. His whisper was so quiet that even if the boy had been awake or old enough to understand he’s not sure his voice would have been heard, but still as he left the boy to his up coming fate his words rung in his ears.

“I’m so sorry you won’t be able to grow up, forgive me”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry about this! but hey here's my [tumblr](https://writing-wrongs-and-singing-songs.tumblr.com/)  
> Also thank you so much to [Wanderingbandurria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingBandurria/pseuds/WanderingBandurria) for helping me with the tags, because I honestly wouldn't have posted it without the help 😊


End file.
